Mute
by MushM12
Summary: Mute has feelings for Racetrack, but she doesnt have the guts to tell him. And when she finds out he has the same feelings for her how will her over pertective brother react? plz R&R it its my first Fanfic and im bad at summaries.
1. Chapter One

The rain came down hard on the lodging house windows, it was freezing, and I only had one thin blanket to keep me warm. I got up, with the blanked wrapped around me and walked into the boy's bunkroom to go snuggle with my brother knight. As I walked into their bunk room I could hear loud snores, heavy breathing, and them tossing and turning in there sleep. I had to strain my eyes to see which one was Knight's bunk. I came to the one I was sure was his, but just to make sure, I bent down to get a good look at his face. I could see his hair was covering most of his eyes, as it always did, his mouth was slightly open and I could hear him breathing softly. I walked around to the other side of his bed and lifted the cover and gently laid down, trying not to wake him. But I did. He turned over to face me.

"Hey." He whispered in a emotionless tone.

"I was cold." I whispered back.

"Ya so was I." again in the same tone. He hardly ever showed his feelings, he didn't like to. So most of time he was emotionless. I asked why he doesn't like to show his emotions, on time and he said, 'It only lets people know you're weak'. Even though Knight is my little brother he always seems like my older brother, he's smarter then me in a lot of ways, and he is also looks older then me, he usually tells me what to do and I _usually_ listen. And most of the time he is right. "Goodnight." He said, as he turned back over.

"'night." It wasn't to long before I heard his soft breathing again. I couldn't fall asleep I just kept thinking about the boy sleeping on the top bunk...._Racetrack_..... The only people who know I like him, is Knight and my best friend Blaze. But I guess anybody could figure out that I like him on account I'm always staring at him from far away, or when he talks to me I look directly into his eyes, and I never disagree with anything he says (even if it goes against everything I believe in) and if there's a fight ill always take his side.

He and Knight are best friends so I'm usually hanging out with him just to be around Race. He's really nice to me, him and Knight always stand up for me. One time he actually punched a kid for making fun of me. But he got in trouble for it cause it was one of the Brooklyn newsies. Spot (the Brooklyn newsie's leader) came down here and told Race if he ever touched one of his newsies again without a _good _reason, he'd have him soaked. I told him I was sorry for getting him in trouble with Spot but he said it wasn't my fault and gave me a hug. I've wanted to tell him how I feel about him for 3 years now, but I'm afraid if he finds out he wont act the same around me or even worse he might not like me back, I mean I know he doesn't, but I just don't wanna face the fact that I don't have a chance with him.

I better go to sleep or I'm not gonna have any energy for tomorrow. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, and I was asleep with in two minutes.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey. Hey, wake up," I felt someone roughly shaking my shoulder. I turned over and yawned at him.

"What do you's t'ink yoah doin', sleepin in dah boys bunk room," He said angrily, somehow dragging me out of the bed without waking Knight. Stupid Jack, when I touch the bed Knight wakes up instantly and Jack could start jumping on the bed before waking him up.

"I was cold," I said groggily.

"Well you coulda' asked Klopp for anuddah blanket," Jack growled.

"Jack, c'mon, he's me brudda. I may be a liddle youngah den you's but you's don't have to treat me like I's t'ree years old!" I said my voice a little whiney.

"Jist don't let it happen agin," Jack mumbled and threw me out of the room. I walked back into the girls bunk room stretching my arms, and got ready for the day before Kloppman came in a woke up everyone else. As we were walking downstairs someone shoved me in the back. I looked around and saw Jazz glaring down at me.

"How come you's were ready so fast," She inquired. I shrugged; I don't talk to a lot of people.

"You were awake befoah everyone else, huh," She frowned down at me. I shrugged again.

"Why's didn't you wake me up den," She growled. "I's dah one who's got a boyfriend, I actually NEED tah look nice once in a while," She stopped and looked me up and down. "Not dat you's could really do dat anyway." I cast my gaze down when I heard a voice from behind her.

"Y'OK Jazz, dat's enough bitchyness from you dis morning," Blaze said walking out of the lodging house with a broom. She walked up behind Jazz and hit her in the ass with the broom.

"Now shoo, you's doity rodent," Blaze said smacking her in the back.

"OY! Stop it or I's sick Jack on you's!" Jazz whined.

"You's sick Jack, on _the great me? _I think not ma'am. I's'll be dah most hoity toity, cat-walk strutting, blonde hair flipping, Debutante when _you's _sick Jack on _me,_" She said raising the broom over her shoulders again. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jazz's face. It was like a mouse that discovered cheese didn't really exist. She walked over to her little group of friends leaving Blaze and me to find Knight and Race, because the four of us sold together. We approached the boys as they started laughing about something.

"Hey fellahs, whats dah laughtah about?" Blaze asked. Knight stopped laughing to say:

"Oh Nothing." Then he turned to me. "you's weren't der when I's woke up dis mornin'," He said in the same tone he always used.

"Yes. Jack found me," I said quietly.

"Oh, did he yell at ya'?" He asked me. I looked at him trying to figure why he would care if he yelled at me or not.

"Ya...why you ask?" His facial expression didn't change and he just shrugged.

"No reason."

"Well deres has ta be a reason." Blaze said butting in (as she always did). Knight turned to her.

"Well dere isn't." he said as he stared at her.

"Suuuuure dere isn't." she said putting an arm around Knight's neck and kissing him on the cheek. Knight then shook his head before putting his arm around blazes waste, pulling her closer to him. The four of us started to get in line, when Jazz and her four friends ran up and cut right in front of us.

"Hey!" Blaze yelled. "That ain't fair!" Jazz turned around, with an evil smile on her face.

"_Life _aint fair sweetheart." She said coolly, and turned back around. Blaze started cursing under her breath.

"Calm down, don't let 'er get to ya." Knight said rubbing her back. Blaze stopped cursing and put her head on his shoulder. "How 'bout just dah two of us sell tagether taday?" he asked her. Blaze looked at me then at race.

"What about them?" she asked Knight. He shrugged, "they can sell tagether. Yous guys don't mind do ya?" well of course I didn't mind...but what about Race. I didn't say anything just stood there waiting for him to disagree

"Of course not! I's'll take 'er to dah Racetracks and we's can sell dere." Race said. I couldn't believe that I was actually gonna get to be alone with Race for a whole day, maybe I could finally tell him how I feel about him, with out somebody being around us. And I could finally see a horse race, and see why he loves it so much. But then I Heard Knights voice...

"I don't tink dat's a good idea ta take 'er to dah racetracks." I looked at him with wide eyes, I wish he would just shut up and not say anything.

"Well whys not?" Race asked.

"Racetracks are no place for goils Race, and she could get lost." I was pretty sure my face was red by now, as they continued to talk about me like I wasn't there.

"She wont get lost, I's'll keep a good eye on 'er wont let 'er out of me sight. I promise." Knight thought about it, like he had control over were I could and couldn't go. I just stood there not making a sound.

"Come on Knight she'll be alright race will keep a good eye on 'er," Blaze said butting in...again, but I was grateful for it cause Knight then looked at her, then me, then Race. And Finally spoke.

"Ok, ok. But if anyting 'appens to 'er ill kill ya" He threatened pointing his finger at him. Race put his hands up in defense.

"I swear ta god nothing I'll 'appen." He promised.


	3. Chapter Three

We stood in line for about another five minutes, and got our papes, Knight and Blaze went of to sell in Central Park while me and Race headed to the Tracks. When we got there Race made a bet on a horse named Jackal, he told me he always bet on the same horse, but he didn't tell me why. It would be an hour until the first race so we had some time to sell some papes.

It was hard to stay together while we were selling but we managed, when they announced the race was going to start we found some seats. The place wasnt that crowded since it was in the middle of the day when people were working so the seats were pretty good.

" So yous havin a nice time?" Race asked as we sat down.

"Yah." We hadn't really talked since we left my brother. I noticed Race had been looking at me for a while. "What?" he smirked at me.

"why are yous so quiet all dah time?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that and I wasn't sure how to answer.

" I, Iono why, I's guess I just don't like ta talk dat much, and I's don't have alota self-confidence you could say, I tink if I talk a lot I might say stupid stuff and people will judge me" I sat there staring at my hands.

"well dats stupid. Yous should always speak ya mind, who cares what people tink!" He said.

"um, I ..I guess." I agreed with him.

A little after the races started I got bored so I decided I would go sell for a while.

"Heya Race" I said trying to get his attention.

"OH COME ON JACKAL! RUN YOU STUPID HORSE RUN!" he yelled at the horse as if the horse could hear him let alone understand him.

"Hey, Hey Race." I said a little more forcefully.

"What !" I guess that was directed at me but I couldn't tell since he was still looking at the race. "RRRUUN!"

"Um im gonna go sell for a bit 'k?" I said raising my voice a little.

"ok, ok!" He said absentmindedly, and making a little hand gesture for me to go and shut up.

" Ill just be over dere." I pointed to a spot not far from our seat; I waited a sec for him to respond but he didn't, so I walked away.

I sold for about 20 min and I only had 3 more papes to go, I decided to wait and sell them with race, and went to turn around to go back to my seat, but I ran in to something hard and It smelled bad to. I stumbled back a few feet then caught myself. When I regained my composure I looked up to see what I had ran into. My Heart drooped, and I started backing up, and with my luck backed up into a wall.

"Well, Well, Well look who it is Morris, little Mute, and she's aaall alone." Oscar came toward me until he was right in my face and I could smell his grimy breath, I Turned my head to the side to avoid his eyes, and I tried to breath out of my mouth so I wouldn't gage from the smell.

"you know why's she's alllll alone?" Morris asked his brother.

"heh. Coz she's such a loser dats why," Oscar cackled. I winced and stood up, my head down. I tried to move around them to get back to my seat, and back to Race.

"well hey now! Weah do yous dink yoah goin?" Oscar put a hand in front of me. I glared up at him, and shoved his arm out the way, ignoring him.

"Don't you walk away from me goily!" He grabbed my sleave and pushed me back into the wall and made me face him. I tried to wriggle free but he just laughed at my weakness.

"Hah, she's tryin tah get away. But she's to weak aint sheeee," Morris mocked me, laughing in my face. Tears stung at my eyes. I hate these boys with all my heart. I turned my head towards where I thought Race would be.

"RAAAAAAAAAAACE!" I screamed. Morris laughed at me.

"yeah, toots, deah is a race goin on. Oh, sawry, did you mean dah kid? Hah, he aint no wheah tah help you's now," He sneered. He was right. We were at the _racetracks _which was also the name of the boy that I needed right now. But he was no where in sight. Damn him!

"ANTHONY HIGGIIIIIINS!" I screamed his real name at the top of my lungs.

"He aint heah goily," Oscar pulled me towards the exit of the stadium. All of a sudden he was on the ground, his hands on his face. Morris went to help his brother up, glaring up at Race.

"I aint weah, huh Delancey?" Race sneered down at them. He kicked Morris in the face and led me away by the hand. I was practically melting I was soooo happy. I was holding Racetrack's hand! This is so the highlight of my day. He had been pulling me along for a couple minutes now, and I started to feel something wet gliding down my arm, when I looked at it, my whole right sleeve was covered with blood, I looked at it in horror.

"Rrra..rrarrace…" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"Wha' what is-" I stopped in mid sentence when he finally noticed my arm. "Holly Shit! Are u alright doll!" He started to panic.

"ya, ya im good." I said a little shakey, he started to pull me along faster, he was practically dragging me. When we finally reached the Lodging House we were both praying that Knight wasn't there, god only knows how he would react. Race opened the door to the lodging house and looked around making sure he wasn't in the lobby, after he made sure he wasn't in there he ran me upstairs to the boys bunk room. We were half way to the bathroom, when we both noticed Blaze sitting on Knights bed, we stopped in our tracks.

"Hey Blaze wheahs Knight!" Race Demanded.

"He's in dah Bathroom, why?" and of course right then Knight walked out of the bathroom, me and race didn't know whether to run or stay, but it was to late to run.

"Heya race, sis, whats u-WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He came over and took me by my good arm forcefully and led my to his bed, Blaze got up just in time before he pushed me on the bed and made me lay down. "Blaze hurry and go get me the First Aid kit in the bathroom!" he ordered. Blaze came back quickly, with the First Aid Kit in hand. He took it from her and laid it down next to him, then he turned back to my arm. Without warning me he ripped off my sleeve. He looked at me "What were u planning on wearing this again?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, and he went back to work on my arm. He took a rage and wiped all the blood away so we could see the cut. My whole upper arm was cut up, he took an ace bandage and wrapped it around my arm tight, and he was done. And here comes some more yelling and screaming. He turned to race and glared at him. "I trusted you with my sister, you promised me that nothing bad would happen to her, what happened!" by this time he was right in Racetracks face, and Race's whole face was white with fear, Knight had never yelled at him before, and he had seen what Knight had done to other guys before. "Youd have 1 minute to explain to me what happened before I kill you!" He threatened.

"ITS NOT HIS FUALT KNIGHT!" I yelled. Everybody turned to me surprised that I had raisin' my voice to him, hell I was shocked myself, but I lowered my voice and continued. "Its, Its my fault Knight, I's wondered away from him without him noticing and I ran into the… the Delancey Brothers, and I just scraped my arm a little that's all. Race came and punched Oscar in the face and got me away from there as soon as possible… I's sorry." Knights expression didn't change at all, he was still angry as hell.

"DAMNIT MUTE!" he screamed. "What da hell were you thinking! I've told you a thousand times not tah walk around in dis city widdout someone! You see what happens! Do you see what happens when you don't fuckin' listen tah me! You could have died! YOU-COULD-HAVE -DIED!" he yelled at me.

"I- I's know Kni-," I winced as he started yelling again before I could even finish my sentence.

"Know yous don't know! Because if you'd have known you would have stayed wid race dah whole time! So don't give me dat crap! Yoah lucky Race found yous in time! Who knows what dose fucking bastards would have done to yous! JESUS MUTE" He was yelling so hard his face was red. All I could do was lie there and listen to him. "Do yous have anything at all tah say!" He asked angrily.

"I's sorry Knight" I apologized but as I finished my sentence he had already stormed out the door.

Blaze chased him out of the bunk room, calling after him to calm down and that everything was fine.

"I's sawry Mute… takin ya to da 'tracks was a bad idea," Race shuffled his foot on the floor with his hands in his pockets.

No. It wasn't a bad idea, you held my hand and it was the best day of my life, I thought in my head. But I didn't say it.

"You's don't tink it was a bad idea, huh Mute," Race had sat down on the bed and was trying to catch my eye. I looked up at him and gave a shy smile.

"Yeah…" I said softly.

"Hey, C'mon, look at me," Race lifted up my chin. I felt my face grow warm and I knew I was blushing. Well why wouldn't I be I mean come on, Race was touching my FACE!

"Race…" I started. I was on the edge of telling him how I felt about him, but my face was so red now I was so embarrassed that I couldn't do it.

"Yeah," He looked me in the eye and it felt like he could see all the little words going around in my head.

"I…I…" I had to think of another answer! "Thanks for savin me from dah Dalanceys."

"Yoah welcome. Anytime," He smiled. He started to unwrap the bandages around my cut and scooted closer to me.

"Lemme get a bettah look at dis heah cut," He whispered, part to me and part to himself. It was already starting to scab over and he slightly touched it. I winced in pain and a small squeal escaped me. He looked up at me, his face very close to mine.

"Did I's hoit yous?" he said quietly. I shook my head slowly. He leaned closer to me. What. Was. Going. On. I didn't know, but suddenly I was leaning towards him as well, and our lips met. A tingly rush flew through my body and I felt so light and happy. But it was suddenly ended when an angry yell came from the doorway.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" My heart dropped as he came over and took Race by the coller and through him to the ground, and started beating the living crap out of him.

"KNIGHT GET OFF OF HIM STOP IT!" I yelled getting out of the bed and trying to pull him of race. There was soon at least 30 kids in the bunk room watching Jack and Kid Blink try to pull Knight off of Race while he was pounding his face in . When they finally got him off him, Race had two black eyes his lip was busted and his nose was bleeding badly, but wasn't broken. To boys helped him to the bath room to get him cleaned up. I walked up to my brother who was still being held back by Jack and blink.

"Is need tah talk tah yah." I said almost breaking down into tears. Jack and Blink let him go and I grabbed Knight by the hand and led him out of the bunk room, down the stairs and into an empty lobby.

"Hows could yous Alex! Whats' a madder wit you! Yous know I's like him why did ya have ta soak him?" I cried.

"I's sorry Nicole, sometin' inside me just snapped I's wasn't tinkin straight I's was already upset about yous gettin' hoit, I just , im sorry Nicole. You knows I's would never do anyting to hoit you. I loves ya." He came over to me and hugged me. "You's dah only family I's got, and I don't wanna loose you."

As I layed in bed I wondered how Race was doing, Knight had soaked him pretty bad. I would have gone back into the bunkroom but I was to embarrassed about the whole thing, especially how my stupid brother over reacted.


	4. Chapter four

It had been three days and I was still mad at my brother and I wouldn't talk to him. Race wouldn't even look at me, and I didn't blame him. I tried to put my thoughts aside and continue selling, but then I saw Race a few yards away. After staring for about ten seconds, I noticed he was walking towards…me? I didn't really do anything but look the other way.

"Hey, Is needa talk tah yah." His voice was nervous. I looked at him and nodded, and he led me to a bench and we sat down. "Listen im sorry for wad I did," i gave him a puzzled look. Sorry for what? "Is shouldn't of kissed yah" he looked down. Are you kidding me! That was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"No," I spoke up "don't be" now he was the one giving me a puzzled look, but it soon turned into a smile.

"You mean…yous liked it?" I nodded, and his smile grew wider. "So did I." now I was smiling. "You know, Is liked yah for a while now, I was jist nervous about how yer brother would feel 'bout it and well now I do…but I don't care, Is really like you." I felt my heart skip a beat. Wow. Is this really happening, have I died? I took a deep breath.

"Is liked yah for a while too but I always thought that yah jist saw me as Knights sistah." He shook his head.

"No, I's always noticed yah, I mean how couldn't I." I blushed deeply. "Yah wanna go tah Tibby's?" I nodded and we both stood, he took my hand in his I looked up at him, and smiled.

**A/N:**

**I dont know what else to write…should I just end it here? Some suggestions would be nice….**


	5. Chapter five

As we walked hand in hand towards Tibby's I felt myself grow nervous, I knew Knight was going to be there and I was going to have to deal with him some how, or maybe Race would do all the talking. I now saw the restaurant coming in to view, and I stopped in my tracks. Race stopped and turned around to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"uh, uhm… I dunno know if Is can do dis." I admitted. He gave me a worried look.

"whadaya mean?"

"he's gonna be in dere, an' hes gonna yell, an' Is dont wanna deal wid 'im." I started to turn around be race grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Oh come on, what's dah worst he could do? He wont do anyting tah yah, deres nothin' tah be scared of, And besides its time yah stood up to 'im, Is mean your older den 'im, why do yah always let 'im control yer life?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Its jus' how its always been." He pulled me into a tight hug which surprised me a little bit, but I hugged him back all the same. He broke the hug and started pulling me towards the restaurant, I followed. When we walked in I spotted Knight right away sitting with his arm around Blaze, well at least she would calm him down for me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I felt Race put his hand on my shoulder, which snapped me back to reality. "go, on its all right." He whispered in my ear, and gave me a little push forward. After what seemed like for ever I reached his table, and him and Blaze stared up at me and smiled. I swallowed hard. Wait. Why was I so afraid? Race was right I shouldn't be scared because there's nothing to be afraid of …is there? I felt Race standing behind me, and put an arm around my shoulders, I saw Knights smile fade.

**A/N:**

**OK ino its short but w.e I just needed to get it out there in the open, and I cant decide how Knights gonna take the news or not, should I make him get over it, or make him flip out and make the story longer…suggestion anyone :D gah I hate doing accents it angers me. **


	6. Chapter six

"what dah hell's goin on heah?" his voice was cold and his words sharp. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"uhm…Knight can I talk ta yous privately?" I asked him, trying to sound as sweet and innocent as I could.

"no." he said, shaking his head. Blaze elbowed him hard in the side, and gave him, a look. He let out a sigh, and stood up, knocking over a few things over on the table, which made me jump a little. Blaze just rolled her eyes at his 'tough guy' act, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"where do ya wanna go?" knight asked crossing his arms over his chest and glared at race.

"back ta dah lodging house?" it was more of a question then I wanted it to be.

"fine lets go." Knight grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the door. I turned to look at race who was following right behind, i shook my head telling him to stay here. His face was unsure about the idea but he gave a slow nod and watched knight pull me out of Tibby's.

After a minutes he still had my arm in his grasp, and it was starting to hurt. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Alex." I said trying to pull my arm away after each word. He finally did, and I rubbed it trying to get the numbness out. When we reached the lodging house he opened the door and waited for me to go in first, I thanked him, but he ignored it. We walked up stairs to the bunkroom and he shut the door behind us and locked it. I sat down on my bunk and looked at him. His arms were crossed and he stared coldly at me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I decided that for once in my life I wasn't gonna take any shit from him. "whats wrong wid you?" I asked him. He gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"whats wrong wit me? Whats wrong wit youse? Why cant ya just do what Is say?" he sat down across from me with his hands on his knees. I looked at him with disgust, and got to my feet.

"I'm not doing what ya tell me ta do anymore! I can take care of myself!" he gave me another laugh. "I wont listen to ya anymore Alex. I should have never listened to ya. You knew I liked Race, and ya never said we couldn't be togethah-"

"ya because I never actually thought it would happen!" now he was on his feet screaming into my face. I didn't think I could feel so hurt when he said those words. I sat back down on the bed.

"why?" my voice was a whisper. He shrugged looking around the room, I could tell he regretted what he said.

"youse just not dah kinda girl race likes ok?"

"well…why don't ya want me ta be wit him?"

"because, ya don't know how he is wit girls Mute. He aint nevah had a girl friend foah more den four days. And I forbid you from seein' 'em damnit!" he pointed his finger at me, and I pushed it away.

"I already told ya knight! I aint listenin ta ya no more! No matter what ya say!"

"yes ya are!" he yelled childishly.

"ya cant make me do anything." His eyes grew fierce and he got in my face.

"wanna bet?" his voice was cold, and it scared me.

"get outa my face" I tried pushing him away. But when I put my hands up to do so, he grabbed my wrists.

"dont talk ta me like that!" he pushed me back onto the bed, and I felt tears fall down my face. **(A/N ok this really happened to me I actually told my brother to get out of my face and he grabbed me wrists and told me never to talk to him like that again I was so0o scared I started crying )** I was so scared he had never acted like this before , sure he had yelled at me, but never hurt me. "I want whats best for ya! Ya don't know how race is wit girls or what he does wit dem now ya aint stayin wit him and that's it!" and with that he stormed out of the room. And I laid there crying I didn't know what do. What was wrong with him? He had never acted like this. Never. It was kind of absurd. I just wanted to run away. To prove to him that I could take care of my self, I wasn't even thinking of Race, I just wanted to prove to my brother I didn't need him, and to get away from him. But the only place that would take me in was Brooklyn. I laid there and thought about it for a few minutes before making up my mind, and getting up. I started to pack the few belongings I had. I heard the door open and I look up to see who it was, when I saw it was Jazz I rolled my eyes, and continued on. I felt her eyes burning into me, before I heard her speak.

"whadaya doin" I knew she didn't care she was just nosey. I ignored her and continued packing, which made her pissed. "I asked you a question!" I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to the door, but before leaving I turned around to face her.

"yeah I heard ya. Go ta hell jazz." I turned and walked down the steps, wishing I could see her face, she probably would have never thought I would ever talk to her like that. Hell, I was surprised I said that. As I started my long walk towards Brooklyn, I decided that I wanted to change my personality. I wanted to be outgoing and loudmouthed, just completely deferent from what I am now.

**A/N : yeeeaah its kinda goin in a different direction then I thought It would but I was just getting bored with it. Any suggestion that u might want or might think should happen will be greatly appreciated :D**


	7. Chapter seven

**A/n: this story is getting stoooopid. Yeah know what I mean, sorry if I disappointed any of you. Im a horrible writer, and never finish anything. And once again here is my very horrible short chapter:**

As I was crossing the Brooklyn Bridge I wondered if I should have told anybody I was leaving, but then again, they would have told Knight, and I would never make it there. The Brooklyn Lodging house slowly came into view, and I felt myself grow nervous with each step I took closer to the building. When I reached the door, I felt like turning and running back, but I didn't. I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it, when I opened the door I saw about twenty boys lounging around drinking and having a good time, I slowly stepped in and let the door close behind me…which was a bad idea because it slammed shut causing half the boys to stop what they were doing and stare at me, which caused the other half of the boys to wonder what the hell there friends were staring at and look over at me too. I don't think I ever had so much attention on me at once. I really didn't want to be there.

"Heya Mute wadaya doin heah?" a tall boy with brown hair, who I knew as Sly, asked me. He was sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the table.

"uuuhm.." I took a swallowed hard and looked around the room nervously. "I ...I need ta talk ta Spot." I finally managed to get out.

"oh ok, ill go get 'em" he stood up and went up stairs leaving me alone with the rest of the guys. They just wouldn't stop staring at me, and none of them were saying anything. Pretty soon Sly came back down.

"hey doll face, he wants ta see ya." He nodded up towards the stairs. I nodded and started to climb them, but stopped remembering I didn't know what room he would be in.

"uhm.. where do I go?" I asked Sly, softly.

"first door ta ya right." He said with a smile. I nodded and continued up the stairs, knocking when I came to Spots door.

"come in." I opened the door slowly, and stepped in. It was a pretty nice sized room, I mean it was small, but hey, we were newsies, we can't complain, right? There was a bed pushed up against the middle of the wall, and I dresser next to it, I looked to my right to find there was a small cot, next to the door...kinda weird. Spot was sitting on a chair next to a window, with his feet propped up on it. He looked up at me and raised is eyebrows, in a casual way, as if to say 'hey'. He let his feet drop from the window, as he stood up and made his way towards me.

"Why ya heah Mute?" he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. His eyes were cold and I didn't like it.

"I wanna stay heah, in Brooklyn…be a Brooklyn newsie." I said with as much confidence as a could (which wasn't much let me tell you). His bored expression soon turned to one of amusement, and he gave a sarcastic laugh. But he soon recovered, and his features turned cold once more.

"You! You wanna be a Brooklyn newsie?" I simply nodded, I felt like a fool. I new this was a bad idea. "Why would you wanna stay heah anyhow?" I bit at the bottom of my lip.

"I had a fight wid me bruddah. He said I couldn't take care 'o me self, and I wanna prove 'em wrong." I new it sounded really childish, but I didn't care. He didn't say anything for awhile, he seemed to be thinking it over.

"I-I dunno Mute, I mean your not exactly 'Brooklyn material' ya know what I mean? Me boys ain't above taken advantage of you, and what if im not there to stop it? Then ill have 'Hattan on me bad side, not dat I couldn't handle them, its just I gotta alotta friends ovah there and …Im sorry, I dunno if I can help youse out-" he ran I hand through his hair, and walked towards the door reaching for the door knob. I couldn't take no for an answer.

"Spot please! I can take care of myself!" Spot gave me an unconvinced look. " just give me a chance, just till my bruddah figures out dat I don't need 'em. Nothin bad 'ill happen I promise." I pleaded with him. He let his hand fall from where it rested on the door knob. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, like this was giving him a migraine. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Fine." He sighed. I could have jumped for joy, but he would have thought me a complete idiot, so I just stood there smiling like a fool. "but you sleep there!" he pointed to the cot by the door, and I nodded. " and you aint to be goin around aftah dark 'round heah' ya undahstand?" he said pointing a finger at me roughly, my smile disappeared and I nodded. He can get really scary, let me tell you. "okay ill go get you a blanket, and go tell the boys whats goin on." He said stepping out the door, but before he closed it he poked his head back in. "does ya bruddah know ya heah?" he asked. I looked down at my shoes and shook my head, before glancing back up, he simply sighed and shook his head, in a "what am I getting myself into" way, before closing the door, to leave me with my own thoughts.

**A/n: this chapter was nothing special as you can see and I don't think I wanna write anymore of this. Unless someone has any ideas for it, and wants to share them with me, just say where you want this whole thing to go, like with her brother and Racetrack. Yeah know…**


End file.
